Midnight Confessions
by Kkluvsyou2
Summary: Kalin and Krisandra have always liked each other, will Kalin finally be able to tell Krisandra how he feels? KalinxOC


Crow awoke with a start. He could hear someone walking around the kitchen then there was silence followed by a thud.

'_What in the world?'_ He thought as he slid out of bed, carfully making his way across the room he was temporarily sharing with Jack and Yusei. They were all staying at Kalin's house for the weekend, Jack, Yusei, Krisandra (My OC), and Crow decided that it was time to visit their old friend and see how he was doing. The trip was originally supposed to be just the boys but Kalin insisted they brought Krisandra, which they reluctantly agreed to after argued with both Kalin and Krisandra on why it was a bad idea. Everyone knew how Kalin and Krisandra felt towards each other each though they've never really been vocal about it, Jack likes to take it to his advantage and tease Krisandra about it. She never denies it, she just simply walks away with a blush staining her cheeks. The guys wanted to take Kalin out clubbing and stuff like that, but since Krisandra came along there was no way that was gonna happen now.

Crow slowly made his way to the kitchen with a knife behind his back, anticipating the worse. He walked in and flipped on the light to find..

"Krisandra?" Crow said with a confused look on his face. Krisandra was laying on floor holding her abdomen, she was pale and her breath was uneven. She looked at Crow but didn't saying thing.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked, concern heavy in his voice. His question greeted with silence, he knelt next to Krisandra and gently shook her.

"Krisandra, what's wrong?" Crow asked again.

"Nothing." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"This doesn't look like nothing to me," he said. "Now please tell me what is wrong so I can help you."

Krisandra peered at Crow, she could tell he wasn't going to leave until he got an answer. With an embarrassed look on her face she sputtered out, "I'm having cramps."

"Cramps?" Crow said with a raised eyebrow, "from what?"

Feeling even more embarrassed, she whispered, "From my period."

Crow's eyes widened, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen toward Kalin's room. He knocked sharply on the door, seconds later a very tired looking Kalin opened the door.

"What the hell Crow, do you know what time it is?" Kalin hissed. "There better be a good reason to why you woke me up!"

"Well besides the fact that Krisandra is on the kitchen floor practically dying from period cramps, I just wanted to look at your beautiful face." Crow shot back.

Kalin stepped out of his room and slugged Crow in the shoulder, then proceeded to the kitchen. Krisandra still hadn't moved, Kalin sat down on the floor and pulled her into his lap. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and peered down at her.

"Are you alright?" Kalin asked, holding her close.

"I'm fine," she gritted though her teeth, obviously in pain. "Really Kalin, I can handle myself."

Kalin let out a small chuckle, "You know you're a terrible liar right?"

Krisandra let out a sigh, it was no use. Kalin could read her like book, it really frustrated her sometimes. Krisandra closed her eyes and was trying ignore the pain suddenly her body left the ground. Krisandra's eyes shot open and she noticed that Kalin was carrying her, very gently he set her down on the couch and then proceeded to stripped her down to her t-shirt and underwear.

"K-Kalin!" She stammered.

Kalin gave her a confused look and said, "you are sweating really bad, you'll become dehydrated if I don't get you cooled off."

Kalin walked back into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

"Here," he said holding the cup out to her. "Drink."

Krisandra did as he said and drank the water, while she was doing that she could feel Kalin lie down next to her. She put the cup down and laid on her back, she let Kalin pull her close. His warm breath tickling her ear, she had begun to drift off when she felt a warm hand slid up her shirt and started rubbing her abdomen in small circles, she let out a gasp and look at Kalin. He looked back at her and smiled lightly then kissed her softly the lips, it surprised Krisandra but she immediately kissed back. The sensations running through her caused the pain to subside.

Krisandra couldn't remember the last time Kalin held her like this, Kalin was never any good on expressing his feelings. So when they were growing up in the Satellite, Kalin treated her like one of the boys. Occasionally when Kalin and her were alone, he would show small signs of affection like a quick peck on the cheek or a hug. Which usually left them both with blushing, Krisandra remembers laughing at Kalin for being more embarrassed about what he did than she was.

"Krisandra." Came the soft whisper that pulled her back to the present. She looked at Kalin, his eyes were shining brightly.

"What is it Kalin?" She replied.

A small blush appeared on Kalin's face as rearranged himself so he could look directly in Krisandra's eyes.

"I-I love you." He whispered, his voice full of emotion.

Krisandra looked at Kalin, her eyes overflowing with tears. She had dreamt about him saying those words to her over and over, and now that he had actually said them, she didn't know how to react.

"Kalin...I love you too." She said, and as she said those words it felt like a huge weight had been lift off her chest.

Kalin smiled and pulled her in for one last kiss before falling asleep, tomorrow was a new day and now Krisandra had someone loved her to help her get through it.

* * *

**The ending was cheesy, I know. Sue me if you must, I'm writing this at 3 in the morning so yeah.**

**Also I will finish up my other story but I'm the type of person who will start something and then think of something new and have to start that. I'm so sorry.**


End file.
